charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness (Pajama Sam)
Darkness (voiced by David Scully) is the main antagonist, but eventual friend of Pajama Sam, of the original game. He is portrayed as a shadow living inside of Sam's closet. He comes out when everyone else is asleep, and as a result, he states his lonely predicament.Darkness states this during the end of the game, just before they play a game of "Cheese and Crackers". Appearance During the comic strip Sam is seen reading during the beginning of the original game, Darkness is portrayed as a villain with dark shades, dark green gloves, and a sinister tuxedo. He plans to switch off every light source and throw the world into eternal darkness. However, he is hindered by Pajama-Man, who ultimately fools Darkness' plan. However, during the game, Darkness is completely different to that of the comic strip. He actually is seen as a shadow who fears loneliness. Being a shadow, he appears when everyone's sleeping, thus, he has no one to play with. He tells Sam the story and sorrowfully awaits his capture by Sam. To his surprise, Sam rejects the capture and decides to play a game of "Cheese of Crackers" with Darkness, and eventually conquering the fear of the dark. Games No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside Darkness appears to be the main antagonist during the original game, and is seen as a monstrous villain, up until Sam confronts him. He is then seen as an isolated shadow, hoping to find a friend. He explains his loneliness and accepts his fate inside Sam's lunch box. Sam sees this predicament, and agrees to play a game of "Cheese and Crackers" with him. Darkness loses the game in the end, but is happy to find a new friend. He finishes off waving goodbye to Sam, and as Sam falls asleep, Darkness ends the game with a wink to the screen. Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening Darkness plays a cameo during the sequel, Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening. He is seen as the end result of one of Sam's puzzle piece searches. The image appears to be Darkness with cheese and crackers; this is referenced to the ending of No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside, when Darkness loses to Sam in a game of "Cheese and Crackers". Relationships Pajama Sam The relationship between Darkness and Pajama Sam is hindered at first sight. Sam is seen to be slightly nervous when they first meet face-to-face. However, this is soon relieved when Sam sees through Darkness' dilemma. They then form a strong connection when Sam agrees to play a game of "Cheese and Crackers" with Darkness. Darkness is content to hear this, and eventually loses to Sam. Nevertheless, he is happy to finally have a friend. They then farewell each other, and Darkness eventually winks at Sam as a sign of friendship. Trivia *Darkness appears to be the only antagonist during the whole series. *Darkness is the only character to have two appearances. References Category:Male Category:Video game characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pajama Sam characters Category:Humongous Entertainment